Syndrome X is a combination of metabolic disorders that typically include elevated triglycerides (TG), elevated glycemia, decreased high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL), insulin resistance, hyperinsulinemia, high blood pressure, increased plasma uric acid levels, and central body obesity. Individuals with Syndrome X have an increased risk of peripheral vascular and coronary artery disease. Research has shown that individuals who are insulin resistant and hyperinsulinemic are more likely to develop glucose intolerance, hypertension, and hyperlipidemia, characterized by high plasma TG and low HDL levels. Low HDL levels, insulin resistance, and hypertension are significant risk factors for the development of heart disease. In contrast, increased levels of HDL are associated with lower risks of coronary heart disease (Stampfer, et al., New England J. Med. 325:373–381(1991); Kannel, et al., Ann. Internal Med. 90:85–91 (1979); and Gordon, et al., Am. I. Med. 62:707–714 (1977)). Thus, a need exists for new methods for treating Syndrome X and for inhibiting the onset of symptoms of Syndrome X in humans and other animals.